Nuit d'été
by Atlante41
Summary: A la fin de Blood Line, Gray et Seichan partent main dans la main... mais que se passe-t-il ensuite ? Romance Grayson Pierce / Seichan Gant


**NUIT D'ÉTÉ**

* * *

**Spoiler** : juste après la fin de _Blood Line_

**Genre** : romance (et un peu plus car beaucoup d'affinité)

**Disclaimer** : évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de l'auteur de la _Sigma Serie_, à savoir James Rollins (si certains de mes lecteurs habituels ne connaissent pas... je vous promets que vous allez adorer !).

**Note de l'auteur** : je précise que n'ayant jamais mis les pieds de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique (à mon grand regret), je ne connais de la ville de Washington DC que ce que m'en révèle Google Earth et ses incomparables fonctionnalités.

* * *

La nuit était douce et pleine d'étoiles.

Main dans la main, ils marchaient dans les rues obscures, plongés dans leurs pensées. Seichan, parce que le mutisme était dans sa nature. Gray, parce qu'il savait lire entre les lignes. Il la décryptait sans poser la moindre question. Un trait de plus qu'elle appréciait. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se défaire de sa carapace pour _raconter_... quelle horreur ! Et puis raconter _quoi_ ? Faire pleurer dans les chaumières avec son passé plus noir qu'un roman de Dickens ? Allons donc ! Elle n'était pas devenue ce qu'elle était pour geindre sur son enfance et son adolescence massacrées.

Leurs pas troublaient à peine le silence feutré. Aucune lueur ne filtrait des quartiers qu'ils traversaient. Les braves gens dormaient en paix, bien à l'abri derrière leurs murs de bardeaux. Des fragrances d'herbes et de fleurs, qui se mêlaient à la fraîcheur des arbres, montaient des jardins par intervalles irréguliers. Seichan aimait ces heures de calme et d'ombre, quelques instants de répit dans le tourbillon chaotique de son existence. Une petite bouffée d'oxygène qui apaisait, pour un moment, ses plaies ouvertes et ses incertitudes. Elle identifia des parfums de glycine, de lis, de réséda... Tenta de s'imaginer munie d'un arrosoir et d'un râteau. N'y parvint pas. Mais elle commençait à s'acclimater aux quartiers résidentiels en général et à la maison des Pierce en particulier. Même si elle n'avait jamais pénétré plus loin que le vestibule.

Elle devina le fleuve avant de le voir. La longue cohorte des maisons avait cédé la place à un vaste espace noir d'où montaient des relents humides. Ils traversèrent la quatre voies qui longeait le canal, entrèrent dans le parc de Chesapeake et s'engagèrent sur l'un des sentiers que fréquentaient les joggeurs durant la journée. Personne en vue.

-Génial... marmonna Gray en découvrant un grand carré de pelouse désert.

De là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le fleuve dont les eaux miroitaient à la faible lueur des étoiles. Noir et argent. Exactement les couleurs qu'elle, Seichan, affectionnait. Le noir pour se cacher. L'argent pour se diriger dans l'obscurité. Elle n'était pas totalement dénuée de culture symbolique, pour une machine à tuer.

Gray ôta sa veste et l'étala sur le sol. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il referma le bras autour de sa taille, un bras ferme qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'esquiver. Au contraire, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il parut apprécier le mouvement car il colla sa tempe contre la sienne et tendit le doigt vers le ciel illuminé.

-Regarde !

Il pleuvait des étoiles. De brefs traits de lumière déchiraient la voûte nocturne avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs. Moins spectaculaire qu'un feu d'artifice mais beaucoup plus silencieux. Joli spectacle, songea Seichan qui, d'ordinaire, ne passait guère de temps à admirer ce qui l'entourait. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à détecter des dangers potentiels.

-Tu devrais faire un voeu.

-Dans quel genre ?

-Ce qui te passe par la tête. Dès que tu aperçois une étoile filante, tu fermes les yeux et tu fais un voeu. C'est une sorte de tradition universelle.

Elle se garda bien de lui révéler qu'elle ne connaissait aucune coutume de ce genre. Pas la culture qu'on acquiert en grandissant dans un orphelinat, encore moins lorsqu'on apprend la loi de la rue. Quant à la Guilde... Elle réprima un frisson. Mieux valait ne pas ouvrir cette porte-là si elle tenait à profiter de l'instant présent. Elle plongea les yeux dans le firmament, repéra la course d'un météore, ferma les paupières et formula la première pensée qui lui traversa le crâne. _« Je veux rester avec lui, je veux rester avec lui, je veux rester avec lui... »_. Pathétique. Digne d'une gamine à peine pubère. Comme si elle n'avait rien de plus sérieux à souhaiter dans l'existence ! Ces derniers temps, elle se reconnaissait à peine.

Le doigt de Gray se tendit vers la voûte céleste et dériva au gré des constellations. Il ne prononça pas un mot – il les connaissait toutes, pourtant, elle en était certaine. Elle, en revanche... Allez, deux ou trois et quelques étoiles, peut-être. Lointaines réminiscences scolaires. Mais elle avait toujours été beaucoup trop concentrée à se diriger ici-bas pour se soucier de ce qui se passait là-haut. D'ailleurs, elle préférait ne pas savoir. La Voie Lactée était belle ainsi, lointaine, inaccessible et mystérieuse.

L'autre main de Gray s'invita sous sa veste. Puis sous le tissu léger de son chemisier. Se posa sur son flanc. Son pouce dessina avec une affolante douceur le contour de sa hanche. Personne, à ce jour, personne... Ses précédentes _expériences_ tenaient plutôt du télescopage fortuit. Une lutte sans merci et sans le moindre sentiment qui, à part une certain satisfaction physique, ne lui procurait aucun réconfort. Quand ce n'était pas seulement pire – compte-tenu de ses activités, elle avait croisé la route de pas mal de cinglés pathologiques. Mais jamais des types comme Gray. Elle se mit à trembler si violemment qu'elle dut s'agripper à son tee-shirt pour ne pas tomber.

Deux lèvres tièdes se posèrent sur sa pommette. Une autre main plongea dans ses cheveux. Bon sang !... Personne ne l'avait jamais traitée comme ça. Avec... patience, délicatesse et respect. Non, jamais. Et pour une fois, son accès de faiblesse ne la crucifia pas de honte. Elle s'en fichait, qu'il le sache. C'était même un juste retour des choses, après ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt quand Harriet Pierce avait été tuée. Gray avait perdu pied. Ne s'en était pas caché – c'était cela, être humain ? Peut-être alors pouvait-elle...

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Elle attendit que la crise passe. Elle ne desserra les doigts que lorsque son coeur eût repris un rythme normal. Blam. Blam. Blam. Voilà. C'était mieux. La main droite de Gray n'avait pas quitté sa hanche et son pouce en lissait toujours le contour. C'était doux. Et très sensuel aussi. La main gauche quitta ses cheveux – ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt – pour lui attraper le poignet et le tendre devant elle.

-Regarde ! souffla-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Mon bras. Ma main. La tienne.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

Elle resta muette, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-De la peau, dit-il. Des os. Des millions de cellules. Des veines. Et du sang qui circule. Qui irrigue ton coeur (il posa sa main sur son sein gauche), ton cerveau (sa main migra vers sa tête) et tous tes organes (il ne bougea plus).

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

-Aucune machine, même dotée de l'intelligence artificielle la plus avancée, n'est ainsi constituée.

Elle attendit la suite, pressentant plus ou moins ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Une machine ne se pose pas de questions. Elle n'hésite pas, ne tremble pas, ne souffre pas. Elle n'éprouve rien. Rien du tout ! Elle n'est douée d'aucune intuition, d'aucun instinct, d'aucun sens de préservation. Elle ne se battra pas pour sa survie parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est vivre. Une machine ne vit pas. Toi si.

Elle ne prononça que deux syllabes, les seules qui surgissaient encore de son chaos mental. Sa hantise depuis des jours et des jours. Pétra.

-Dressée depuis le berceau à devenir ce que tu as vu. De plus, certains êtres humains sont incapables d'éprouver la moindre empathie pour autrui. C'était probablement son cas.

Il lui souleva le menton et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Du jade dans l'océan. Pierre et eau. Deux forces qui pouvaient s'harmoniser... à condition que leurs rapports ne tournent pas à l'affrontement.

-Tu n'es pas _elle_. Jamais tu ne le seras.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Je... je ne sais pas moi-même si...

-Justement. Tu doutes. Tu as peur. Tu t'interroges. Crois-tu que cette fille en était capable ?

Elle ne répondit pas, hypnotisée, clairement dépassée. Les questions existentielles n'étaient pas son fort. Mieux valaient les ignorer et les repousser le plus loin possible. Pour survivre.

-Tu es très belle... murmura Gray d'une voix si sourde qu'elle en frissonna jusqu'à la moelle des os.

En temps ordinaire, elle aurait tiqué. N'en ayant jamais fait l'objet, elle ignorait comment elle devait prendre les compliments, a fortiori ces compliments-là. Sauf que la proximité de Gray, l'odeur de Gray et le souffle de Gray avaient tétanisé les dernières cellules en activité de sa matière cérébrale. La moindre inflexion de sa voix glissait sur elle comme une caresse encore plus affolante que le plat de son pouce sur sa hanche – bon sang, comment faisait-il !

Il sourit, à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, s'amusant à la faire languir. Encore une nouveauté. Seichan, elle, prenait ce qu'elle voulait dès que l'envie se manifestait. Pour autant, elle n'avait aucune compulsion pour quoi que ce soit : sa vie errante ne l'attachait à aucun bien terrestre. A part une certaine attirance pour les articles griffés Versace... Encore que. Cette façon de procéder, en tout cas, décuplait son désir de se coller à lui et de souder ses lèvres aux siennes. La main qui se baladait depuis dix minutes dans ses cheveux descendit vers sa nuque. S'introduisit sous le col de sa veste, puis de son chemisier, pour se plaquer contre sa peau nue. Second jeu de pouce, cette fois au sommet de sa colonne vertébrale.

Captive. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait effondrée, tant elle tremblait – mais plus sous le coup de ses traumatismes, cette fois. Elle avait chaud. Elle voulut avancer, mais il la garda à distance, à l'observer. Les étoiles filantes qui zébraient le ciel noir se reflétaient dans ses prunelles d'un bleu polaire, comme autant d'étincelles de malice. Et aussi quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus animal, de plus primitif. Le prédateur guettait sa proie et n'allait en faire qu'une bouchée. Bizarrement, cette pensée la rendit heureuse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'échapper. Elle voulait...

Il fondit sur elle à une vitesse telle qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il ne jouait plus. Une lame de fond la percuta de plein fouet et l'emporta loin, très loin, dans les confins de la Voie Lactée. Elle flottait, elle volait, elle s'élevait... elle ne savait plus. Le monde autour d'elle s'estompa. Les clapotis du fleuve contre la berge, la brise dans les feuillages sombres, les stridulations des grillons perdus dans l'herbe, tout s'éteignit. Elle voyageait dans le cosmos, avec toutes ses galaxies, ses nébuleuses, ses poussières d'étoiles, et Gray. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, jusqu'à n'en faire plus qu'un, un énorme cœur qui pulsait de plus en plus fort, comme un soleil trop mûr sur le point d'éclater.

Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent, haletant au même diapason. Elle lui sourit, le premier vrai sourire qu'il voyait sur son visage. Elle mourait d'envie de recommencer, l'émeraude de ses yeux flamboyant de convoitise. Et n'avait pas l'air de s'offusquer des mains baladeuses en exploration sous son chemisier. Au contraire, elle lui facilita la tâche en ôtant trois boutons...

-Hum !

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions rentrer, d'abord ?

Elle considéra la question. Une allée de promenade courait à dix mètres, le long du canal. L'éclairage nocturne de la quatre voies était visible à travers les branchages. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, la circulation était quasi inexistante... mais il suffisait d'un fêtard attardé ou d'un original pressé par les besoins de sa vessie. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à admirer le ciel nocturne.

-Peut-être... consentit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avec voracité cette fois. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit partir... et se liquéfier tout à la fois. Une flaque, voilà à quoi elle ressemblait à présent ! Si... Non, pas de "si". Elle était Seichan. Elle avait un nom. Elle savait qui elle était et quel sang coulait dans ses veines. Et elle avait choisi. Voilà, exactement. Choisi. Pas sous la pression, pas par instinct de survie, par parce qu'elle avait été formatée. Elle exerçait son libre-arbitre, une possibilité qui ne lui avait été que rarement offerte depuis cette terrible nuit de sa prime enfance où les soldats l'avaient arrachée à sa mère.

-Ne pense plus ! commanda Gray.

Elle prit conscience seulement alors qu'il l'avait allongée dans l'herbe et pesait sur elle de tout son poids. Une certaine partie de son anatomie, pressée contre son bas-ventre, lui transmettait d'ailleurs une chaleur de lave en fusion qui menaçait de la consumer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle s'entendit marmonner d'une voix très faible :

-Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer...

-Et alors ? chuchota-t-il, quelque part entre sa jugulaire et le lobe de son oreille. Je ne suis pas contre un petit hors-d'œuvre... ou même plusieurs...

-Que... Quoi ?

Dans un seul mouvement, il se releva et la tira derrière lui, sa main rugueuse d'ancien militaire verrouillée autour de son mince poignet comme une tenaille en acier. Il lui broyait littéralement le bras mais elle le sentit à peine, concentrée sur un seul objectif : résister à la marche forcée qu'il lui imposait, à travers Chesapeake d'abord, puis dans la ville ensuite. Elle regretta seulement de ne pas avoir troqué ses cuirs habituels contre une robe d'été – pas très indiqué pour une course à pied nocturne par 25°C, le cuir. De place en place, Gray s'arrêtait brutalement, la plaquait contre un mur, un panneau, une vitrine, et reprenait ses dégustations préliminaires. Quant à ses mains, elles avaient fini par se faufiler partout où elles le pouvaient et commençaient à trembler d'impatience.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Gray, à bout de souffle. Il la regarda.

-L'ascenseur ou les escaliers ?

Elle s'efforça de réfléchir, exercice périlleux compte-tenu de l'état avancé de décomposition de sa matière cérébrale. Les ascenseurs, elle le savait, nourrissaient les fantasmes de bien des hommes (et des femmes). Mais pas les siens. Sans être claustrophobe, elle n'appréciait guère les espaces clos, a fortiori d'étroites boîtes de métal suspendues dans le vide par de vulgaires câbles. De plus, l'ascenseur, dans l'immeuble de Gray, était si exigu que deux personnes y étouffaient déjà. Enfin, s'ils prenaient l'ascenseur, ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination, tout simplement.

-L'escalier.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Gray. Il l'entraîna dans les marches avec une telle vigueur qu'il manqua de lui arracher le bras. Une ascension digne de la face est de l'Everest. En arrivant au troisième étage, Seichan avait d'ailleurs aussi peu d'oxygène dans les poumons qu'un alpiniste de l'extrême et d'étranges taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle dut un instant s'appuyer contre une cloison tandis qu'il déverrouillait sa porte d'entrée.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu sais, si tu veux tenir le rythme...

Une plaisanterie. Une simple plaisanterie. Elle n'avait pas touché une cigarette depuis des mois, depuis leur petite virée dans les caves des ruines de Cîteaux, en fait. Elle n'avait jamais fumé assez pour en être dépendante. Et elle avait été suffisamment _entraînée_ pour n'être dépendante à rien du tout... sauf, peut-être, à Gray, mais rien ne pouvait vous préparer à lutter contre cette dépendance-là.

-Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je tiens le rythme ?

-Je crois que j'en ai déjà une idée assez précise... murmura-t-il en la poussant doucement dans l'appartement. Les hors-d'œuvre n'étaient pas mal du tout...

-Pas mal ? répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif, tout en laissant tomber sa veste sur le sol.

-Une sympathique petite mise-en-bouche, insista-t-il, les mains déjà dans son chemisier. Mais il est temps de passer au plat de résistance...

-Tu es comme tous les hommes ! marmonna-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-furieuse. Tu ne penses qu'à manger... ahhhh !

Le chemisier venait de rejoindre la veste par terre et les mains exploratrices s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas.

-Leçon numéro 1, ma chère : les chemins qui mènent au cœur d'un homme passent par son estomac.

-Au cœur, vraiment ? ricana-t-elle. Ton cœur ne se situerait pas quelque part au-dessous de ta ceinture, par hasard ?

Pour toute réponse, il la renversa sur le lit et l'écrasa de tout son poids.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-J'en meurs d'envie ! répondit-elle, nullement impressionnée par l'attaque. D'ailleurs, je peux aussi te montrer deux ou trois petites choses...

-Tss, tss, tss... Pour ce soir, tu vas ménager ma virilité très susceptible et me laisser assumer pleinement mon rôle...

-Ton rôle ? Quel rôle ?

-Celui du mâle dominant !

Elle voulut rire – elle qui riait si peu ! – mais les lèvres qui se posèrent en traîtres sur les siennes la privèrent d'une riposte qu'elle estimait méritée. A nouveau, elle perdit la notion de tout ce qui l'entourait – tout ce qui n'était pas Gray. La position de faiblesse avait ses avantages, après tout... Au moins, elle ne s'était pas entichée d'un type aux idées tordues ! Quand au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il cessa de l'embrasser, elle ne put réprimer un discret soupir de contentement : elle se sentait bien.

-Des remarques ?

-Juste une question : tu as parlé de plat de résistance... et le dessert ?

-Ah, ah ! Tu verras bien !

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu'il balança négligemment à travers la pièce, jeta un long regard appréciateur à ce qu'il venait de découvrir et dessina du bout de l'index le contour saillant d'une côte. Son regard polaire vira au gris sombre. Il murmura sourdement :

-Je vais te faire crier, Seichan Gant.

Elle le laissa la dévorer.

**FIN.**


End file.
